


A Lover's Spark

by NineTailedPhoenix



Series: A Lover's Spark [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Parenthood, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTailedPhoenix/pseuds/NineTailedPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crosshairs and Drift have a little sparkling named Ken they couldn't be happier. But when Galvatron is on the move. This would literally be war against the machines . (Sorry I accidentally deleted this!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Life

Crosshairs POV:

I woke up early like I always do to go to my morning drive. As I got up I saw my mate laying beside me sleeping like angel he is. I rubbed his stomach feeling our little ones inside him kicking it's heart out. I still can't believe I'm going to be a sire soon. To be honest I'm scared out of my bloody mind right now. I'm not actually the 'sirely' type. I closed my eyes in worry. What happens if I mess up? I can't bare if something happens to Drift and the babe. I'll rather die than let something to them. Then I suddenly lost my train of thought when I heard Drift starting to wake up. "Are you alright love?" He asked. I sigh. "I'm afraid Drift. I'm afraid something will happen to our little one." He smiled. "Don't worry, nothing will happen. If something does happen we will be there." I feel a bit better. But I still worry. Then I left for me morning drive.

Drifts POV:

After Crosshairs left I got up for my meditation. That's probably all I do nowadays. After me and Crosshairs find out I was pregnant I have to take it easy. As I was going to my spot I was stopped by Hound. "Hows my little Godchild doing?" He ask. Both me and my mate agreed if something happens to us Hound will look after our little one. We sure in hell not leaving it with Bumblebee. "It's was kicking me earlier." I said. Hound grin and put his hand on my stomach. He felt a kick and laughed. "The child would make a fine ass warrior someday." I dreaded that. I'm hoping something like that would never happen. I nodded and headed off. As I was meditating for an half an hour I felt a slight pain in my abdomen. Then I looked down and saw fluid. Then I know my water has broke. I got inside and called out Crosshairs. But he didn't respond. He must still be at his morning drive. Then I called out Hound. He rushed in. "What's wrong? " He then saw the fluid on the floor. It took him a couple of minutes to snap out of it and helped me. He held me up by my arms and walked me to my room where he called out the everyone to be here. "Hold still I'll be right back. I'll contact Crosshairs. Brains, Meat bags, Bee,watch him." He commanded and than left leaving me with them.

Crosshairs POV:

As I was returning home when I suddenly got contacted by Hound. "Cross, Drift is in labor!" I stopped when he said that. I can't believe what I was hearing! "And you better hurry if you want to see your sparkling being born!" He yelled "I'm on my way!" And drove as fast as I can. As soon as I got there I saw Hound delivering our sparkling and everyone including that annoying mini bot was there trying to comfort him. I walked over to him and held his hand. "Easy. Just breath." I said calmly to him. He then looked at me with ragging eyes."Don't tell me to take it easy! Your not the one giving birth!" And squeeze my hand tighter almost crushing it. I was in pain but didn't show it."Man I'm lucky I'm not you!" Said Brains. I looked at him with a scorn. "Hey man just saying!" I rolled me eyes and looked back at Drift.

Drift POV:

As I was screaming my head off trying to get our sparkling into the world. I looked at my mate with a worried some eyes. "I don't think I'll make it." He grabbed my hand and looked in my eyes. "Don't say that love. Your doing great." I smiled but that was soon over when I felt another contraction. I was screaming calling out to the heavens. "The sparkling is crowning! Your doing great Drift! Just one more push!" Then I push in all my might and screamed. And I hear the most beautiful sound I ever heard. It was the sound of our newborn sparkling getting its first breath. I felt tears running down my face. But this time out of joy."Good graduation you two! You fellas have a healthy baby boy!" Hound smiled and put him into my arms. We looked at him with wonder. He has my colouring and his fathers figures. Then he opened his eyes and looked at us. "Hello, you little ankle bitter." As Crosshairs carcass his little cheek with his thumb. "Sire and I been waiting for you." As kissed him on his cheek. I can't believe his finally here. My little angel!

Crosshairs POV:

When I first saw my son entered the world I was filled with pride and joy. He look like his old man but with Drift colouring. I almost friggin cried. Then Drift looked up to me and smiled. "I want you to hold him." He said. I was nervous. What happened if I dropped the little bugger? "Well I uh." I stuttered. "Hold the damn kid already!" Brains shouted. I was about to kill that little termite but Drift gave me a look of annoyance. So I hold the little sparkling. When his in my arms my core started to warm up. His was my boy. No, his was OUR boy. The thing that we created out of our love."Ken." I turned around and looked at my mate with confusion. "Huh?" He grabbed my hand and repeated " I want to name him Ken. It means strong and healthy. " I look down at our little babe and smiled. "I like it. Ken it is." I kissed our son on the forehead. "You know you guys named your boy after a doll right? What happen if you guys have another one? What are you gonna call em? Barbie?" Brains ask. Okay that's it! I put our son back into Drifts arms and I chased that little idiot across the yard. "Somebody helped! Shrek gonna kill me!"


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!

Crosshairs POV: 

It was early in the morning when I started to check on Ken. Drift was still asleep and I can't blame him. Just given birth yesterday will do that to ya. I still can't believe how much it has changed since Ken was born. Now I have someone that will have the same love as my mate. But twice as much smooches. As I walked to his crib that Cade made for us I looked down at the sleeping bugger. I have to admit we made the cutest damn sparkling I have ever seen. As I was looking down, Ken just started to wake up from his sleep and started to look at me. "Good morning my little ankle biter." I smiled. He started to cooed which made me core melt. Ken then put his little hands up wanting me to hold him. I placed let him on my chest hugging him a little. Not wanting to let him go. He and Drift are the only things that make me life complete. "How's my little one doing?" I turned around and saw my love of my life smiling."His doing fine love." I said to him. Drift then placed his hand on top of our sons head making him jerk side ways. "Hello young one." Ken grabbed me mate finger holding it tightly. Every time he moved he starts to sob. "Shh. Carrier is not gonna leave you. I'll never leave you. I promise." He said calmly. "Me either my little ankle biter." I said also. Then he started to reach both of his hands to Drift now. And he gladly took him of me arms. Ken then snuggled into his carriers chest. Then I started to look at them closely. I don't know what I did to deserve this. But I glad did. Life wouldn't be the same if I didn't have them in me life. "How about we take this little bugger out to meet everyone eh?" I said. Drift shook his head in agreement.

Drift POV:

As we went outside with our sparkling in my arms the first person we stop by is Hound. This is thanks to him for delivering Ken. We walked into Hounds berth I gladly said "Hello Hound." He turned around and greeted us with open arms. "Hey guys! How's little man doing?" He asked. "His been doing fine." Hound nodded and then he ask "Can I hold the little sparkling? The last time I hold em I was bringing em out of ya." I chuckled at that comment and gladly put Ken in the arms of his Godfather. Ken looked at the older Autobot and started to cry for us. "No,no little guy its okay I wouldn't hurt ya." Hound tried to bounce him trying to calm him down. But that only makes it even worse. Ken started to kicking and screaming wanted to get away from him." I think it's better to bring em back to ya before he wakes up the other side of the planet." And he gently put him back in my arms. Ken cried insisted and started cooing. "Well we have to keep going. We're gonna visit the fleshies and Bumblebee for a bit. I hope he doesn't seem them threatening. Especially Bumblebee." My mate chuckled. "What about Brains?" Hound ask. "After what that idiot called our son? Hell no!" Crosshairs hissed. 

Crosshairs POV

We visit humans to check on what they are doing. We went to their lab or 'Barn' as I liked to call it. I knocked on the side of it making it shake a little. Causing the humans to retreat. But we only saw Cade and Tessa. "Dude! I thought we agreed on honking!" Cade yelled. "Eh I'm much of a rule breaker. So where's the other fleshie and Bee?" I ask. "There out for a drive in the desert. Thank god." Cade said."Is that Ken? Oh let me see!" Tessa squealed. Drift gladly bend down and let the femme get a closed look at our son. "Oh my god his so adorable! He looked just like Crosshairs! But with Drifts colour!" She cooed. "I wonder what type of vehicle he would turned to?" She wondered."Well you have to wait until his five. That's when his transformation will fully developed. " I told her. She grunted impatiently. But understands. "Or you guys can find out now." All of us looked at Cade with confusion. Cade started explaining " While Drift was still pregnant I was inventing a machine that allows the parents to look at their sparklings transformation early. All you have to do is put the band on the little guys hand and the machine will show a hologram of his vehicle. So what do you guys say?" 

Drift POV:

Me and my mate looked at each other and gladly agreed. Plus why wait? As Cade put the band on him, Ken started to squirm and starting to sob. "It's OK little one his not gonna hurt you." I said calmly as I was bouncing him a little. It calm him down enough for Cade to put the band on his wrist. He then put the machine on to see what kind of vehicle this little one will turned into. As the hologram turn on we where shock what Ken is gonna transform into! He was gonna be a blue and black stingray with helicopter propellers on top! "Okay that is so freaking cool." Tessa said. Crosshairs beat out his chest with pride. "Our son will have the best of both worlds." I said while looking at Ken.

(While the every was awing at Ken unknown to them they were being watch by Galvatron chromosomes.)

Galvatron:

Well, well, well. An sparkling born from a ex Decepticon samurai and a Autobot paratrooper. His gonna make a fine apprentice for me. Enjoy your calm before the storm everyone. You'll need it.


	3. Spark Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! Post the next one real soon!

Galvatron POV:

Late in the night while the sparklings caretakers are still asleep. I ordered my larger chromosomes to take him quickly and quietly without waking them up. When they finally transported him into my lair. I had the chance to take a closer look at their offspring. He sure dose have his sire's looks. But with the hint of his carriers colouring. Then the sparkling started to wake up and started to cry. So I carefully placed him in my arms and spoke to him softly. "It's okay. Don't cry. Your Master will take good care of you. I promise. When you get older I'll train you how to become a merciless warrior."The sparkling cries decreased and started to fall asleep. I then placed the sparkling in a crib I made hours earlier. I looked at him once more and laughed. Someday. When he gets older. He will destroy the very Autobots that gave him life. How ironic I say so myself.

(Back at the Yeager farm.)

Drift POV:

My mate was still asleep when I woke up to check on Ken. I didn't want to wake him so I quietly get off the bed and looked over my sparkling crib. As I looked over. I found that he wasn't in there! I panic and frantically search top from bottom looking for him. Tossing everything that he might crawled under. "Ken! Where are you?!" I yelled. My mate then woke up from all of the commotion and saw me destroying our berth. He ran towards me grabbing my shoulders. "Drift calm down! What wrong?!" I looked at Crosshairs and cried."Ken is missing and I don't know where he is!" I screamed. "What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" He ask."I looked in his crib and he wasn't there! I checked for places where he might crawled under and I can't find him anywhere!" Crosshairs hugged me gently and whispered. "Don't worry love. We'll find him." I just hope to Primus Ken's alright. I can't live with the guilt if something terrible happens to him. I just can't. I told everyone what happened and they gladly agreed to help us find our missing sparkling. 

Crosshairs POV:

As me,Drift,and,everyone search for Ken. We heard Brains yelled out "Guys look what I found!"We thought he found Ken and rush towards him."Did ya find him?" I ask him."No I found one of Galvatron's nasty chromosomes. Galvatron probably used this to spy on us and used his larger ones to take Itty Bitty while you guys where still asleep." Brains noted. Then Drift's eyes turned red. Showing his Decepticon side. "I can't believe that bastard has our son! Wait until I get my hands on him! I'll rip him limb from limb! I'll show that asshole not to mess with my sparkling!" He yelled. "But how can you kill em if you don't know where he is? He could be anywhere by now." Hound said. "I might be able to track him with his chromosome. It will take me a couple of hours but I think it help us locate where Ken is." Cade said and then took the chromosome from Brains and went to his lab to find the location of the Decepticon's whereabouts. The rest of us where standing outside waiting."Why would Galvatron want Ken anyway? His not like he can do much." Bumblebee ask. "He wants to use him as his warrior." Brains said. "And how do you know this?" I said with an arch brow. "Hello! I used to work with guy! I mean think about it! He has someone to train. Someone that can fly. Which means Galvatron has a much better range." He explain to me. "The most sickening part is he knows you can't attack your only child. So ugly has the upper hand on both your asses." The annoying mini bot was right. So we need to get him back as soon as possible. I can't bare seeing my son turning into him. 

Drift's POV:

I pace back and forth impatiently while Cade was working on Galvatron chromosome. What is taking so long?! Then Cade came out of his lab and smiled. "I got Galvatron locations. His in a cave near the Tamaulipan desert. It will take you guys five hours by car mode but only take thirty minutes if you guys use the spaceship." He said. When I heard that my circuits went haywire! I got the localnets and all of us (except the humans) ran as fast as we can inside the spaceship. When we get to Galvatron lair we will make him feel sorry for kidnapping our son! As soon as we arrived I instinctly called out the coward. "Galvatron! Give us back our son you bastard!" All of us then heard a chuckled behind us and turned around. We then saw Galvatron carrying our sparkling. My circuits were filled with rage. "Quiet. You will wake up Ironknight." He smirked and then put Ken in one of his copies arms and carried him away. The bastard named him?! OK that's it! My eyes turned red.That's when all hell broke loose. "I will make sure your death would be quick and painful!" And I made the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no caves in the Tamaulipan desert. But this fandom so I play God.


	4. Getting Back Whats Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry for the hold up.

Drift POV:

I quickly swung my swords straight at Galvatron but he quickly split into his Transformium form. He then put himself back together and push me hard enough that I ended up on the ground and both my swords fell out of my hands. He than started to grabbed my throat and pinned me to the wall while his copies where fighting my mate and the others. "You think you can defeat me that easily? Have you forgotten that I can split apart?" He said darkly."That only makes you more of a monster."I hissed."Monster? Well you will see how much of a monster I become when I'm finish with you,that paratrooper, and the rest scrap metal you call a team." He chuckled."That will never happen!" I barked as I struggled to get free but it was no use. Galvatron was just too strong. "Just give up samurai. I will keep your son. And he will join my army."He said coldly. "Never!" And I keep struggling. I will not let this creature have my son! I started yelling for Crosshairs hoping he will give me a hand. 

Crosshairs POV:

While me and the team were fighting those cheap ass knockoffs. I heard my mate yelling for me and saw him being struggled by Galvatron. "Bumblebee find Ken! Hound try keeping those yanks busy! I'm gonna help Drift!" I ordered. "Got it." Bumblebee went to find Ken. "Let me show those guys what a true bad ass looks like!" Hound shouted as he was destroying many of Galvatron copies. I rush to help my mate. "Get your filthy hand off him you reincarnated freak!" I yelled as I pointed my gun at him. Galvatron release him giving Drift the time to get his swords. Galvatron looked at us and laughed. "Two against one? Thats totally not fair." I started shooting but that bastard keeps on splitting apart."Don't you two fools get it? You can't defeat me!" And started to laugh even harder. That bloody lunatic was right. But we can distract him long enough for Bumblebee to get Ken and get the hell out of dodge. 

Bumblebee POV:

As I was looking around the cave searching for the missing sparkling it a course to me this place was freaking huge! How in the hell I'm gonna find him? When I thought all hope was lost. I heard a cooing sounds coming from a nearby cave. So I quietly followed the sound and found what looks like an nursery. There I found one of Galvatron copies was holding Ken. "Hey you ugly! How about you gave me the kid and nobody gets hurt huh?" The copy sat Ken in his cribe and starts attacking me. I dodge him and I use one of my plasma guns and shoot the cheap knock off head clean off. "Jeez for being one of Galvatron copies you sure one lousy fighter." I looked over the cribe and picked up the little one. When I thought nothing can't get any better the kid starts crying on me. I tried shushing him but the kid keeps on crying. So I did something that I was hoping I never do. I took a deep breath and mimic Drift's voice. "Calm down Ken your carriers here. Don't not be afraid." Ken crying deceased and that was a sigh of relief. So I race to the team hoping I wasn't too late. 

Crosshairs POV:

"Where in the hell was Bumblebee? He should be here right about now!" I yelled. Both me and Drift were covered in scars and was closed to giving up if not for Ken. "If you two want to see another day. You better leave." I growled and said. "Not without Ken!" And I gave him another blow. The bastard soon split apart and grabbed a hold of both of my guns. "Any last words before I kill you two?" Suddenly I heard a blast that hit Galvatron in the back and fell to the ground. "Score!" Bumblebee yelled as he was holding our sparkling in one hand. "What the bloody hell took you so damn long?!" I scowled. "Hey this place is huge! You try finding him!" But it was no time to argue so me and the rest of the Autobots race back to the ship but was surrounded by Galvatron copies. What are we gonna do now?"Don't worry guys I got this one." Hound grabbed one of his bigger grenade and blew half of the knock offs given us enough room to get in our ship and get out of the cave as quickly as possible. "You Autobots haven't heard the last of me!" Galvatron yelled in anger. When I heard that I know and the rest of the team knows that we have to move somewhere else. Somewhere Galvatron wouldn't find us. And this time we wouldn't get our guard down. I can't risk losing my sparkling again.


	5. The New Member

Crosshairs POV:

As soon we told the humans about our plans for moving somewhere else were Ken will be safe. They gladly contact Joshua Joyce for help. "Hello?"Joyce answered."Hey Josh is Cade um my robot buddies here kinda need to be relocated." He told him. "What for?" Cade took a deep breath and told him everything about Galvatron. Joyce was kinda surprised to hear that but gladly help us. "Okay I'll do it. Just give me a couple of hours to find the perfect location for those guys." Cade thanked him. "Oh and Cade?"Joyce questioned. "Yeah?"Cade was waiting for Joyce question."How in the hell those guys have kids if they're both males?" Cade just hanged up on him. "Okay guys we have a couple of hours we to be relocated so be ready." All of us nodded and wait for our new home. I just hope that Galvatron wouldn't follow us. A couple of hours later Cade came out to tell us what our location is. "Okay guys. Josh called me and said that your new location is in Tokyo Japan. I know its a bit cliché but that the best he can do." Me and Drift looked at each other. "At least our son will be safe that's all it matters." I told him.

Drifts POV:

A couple of weeks has passed and me and Crosshairs notice that Bumblebee and Hound have been acting funny lately. Like how we notice that Bee has been sick from a mysterious illness and Hound was always checking if his alright. We also noticed that Bee has been kinda driving slowly and his been gaining weight. Could it be? But we have to make sure. So the next day we confronted them about it. "Hey bug and heavy load come out here!" As Crosshairs called them out of their berths. "Yeah boss?" They said in unison. Both of us looked at them with an arch brow. "Me and Drift here notice that you two have been acting kinda strange lately." My mate pointed at Hound. "Like how you always checking on Bee every time he get sick. We also noticed that Bee has been driving slow so you two need to tell us what the hell is going on." Both of the Mechs looked at each other then looked at us. Hound took a deep breath and told us."Me and Bee are expecting our first sparkling." Me and Crosshairs where dumbfounded and a bit disturbed. Especially for Crosshairs.

Crosshairs POV:

"You guys are yanking our chain right?" I told them with a twitch in me eye. Hound shook his head and said "Nope. We really are having a sparkling." Then I remembered a few weeks ago when me and Drift heard weird noises coming from Bee's berth. We thought him and Shane were watching some weird porno or something. It was just him and Hound were mating. I groaned in disgust. "You mean you and Bee are mates?Jeez talk about age difference." Drift slapped me on my shoulder."What? Hound is like millions of years older than Bee!" Drift just rolled his eyes. "Well congratulations you two. We're happy that our son will have someone to play with." Yeah and I can't wait to see what those two can produced.

Bumblebee POV:

The months went by and my my due date approaching. I was in my berth rubbing my stomach. And honestly I'm getting pretty scared for my young. If something would've happen to my sparkling. I couldn't live with myself. I just couldn't. Then I heard someone walked behind me. It was my mate Hound. "Bee are you all right?" He said with concern. I shook my head no. "What if our sparkling didn't turn out right?" Hound took a deep breath and said."Are you still gonna love it?" He ask. I thought about. And nod yes."Well that all it matters lovely." And kissed me. Right after Hound kissed me. My abdomen started to hurt and saw liquid coming out of me. Then I know that the sparkling is coming." Hound is time." Hound looked at the puddle and quickly hold me and went to Crosshairs and Drift's berth. "Guys the sparkling is coming! I'm gonna be a sire!" He yelled. "Okay Hound sit him down gently on the ground and Bee start breathing."Drift said.I started breathing and breathing. "Okay Bee push as hard as you can and don't hold back." I took a deep breath and yelled out. It was the most painful thing I ever experience. Moments later I heard our sparkling cry. " You two have a beautiful girl." Drift put her in my arms. She looks a lot like me but with Hounds colours." What should we name her?" Hound ask. "I like Viper." He looked at her and smiled. "I love it. My little Viper. I can't wait to show her how to blow stuff up." And kissed me on the cheek and then kissed Viper forehead.


	6. Pick That Title!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for the 211 Hits!

Okay guys for the title of my sequel I let you guys to have the privilege to pick one of these. So should I pick:

A) Dead Bots Walking

B) The Protectors of Earth

C) Rise of a New Prime

D) Will There Be Light, Darkness Will Follow


End file.
